My Favorite Toy
by rpgfan100
Summary: In which Jun spies on Shinji, his new favorite toy.


My Favorite Toy

 **Author's Note: I have no idea how this story happened. I had been struggling to figure out a Valentine's Day Kamen Rider story and I couldn't come up with anything. Then I started watching Ultraman Nexus and, suddenly, I had the desire to write about a crazy, possessive person in love. I think I worked pretty well with Jun's character. He seems like the possessive type. It seems to mesh well with his character for some reason. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this weird story.**

As soon as I laid eyes on Shinji, I knew that it would be the perfect toy. Sweet, caring, innocent, it was everything I could have ever hoped for in a plaything. The fact that it was the most adorable thing I'd ever laid my eyes was simply the icing on the cake. If only It wasn't so darn optimistic and full of life…

Oh well, looks like I'm just going to have to break it in. I wonder how I'm going to do that… It's not every day that I get the chance to break something as pure as Shinji. It required something special, something that I could give to It and only It.

I took a bite of one of the heart shaped chocolates in my hands. The candy filled my mouth with the bitter, dark chocolate taste that I loved so much. As I chewed, I couldn't help but smiled as I watched the video on my computer.

It was a live video of Shinji at work. I had just spent the afternoon watching It work on a project that was due by 12:00 the following morning. It was cute really, watching It work on something that meant so much to It. It's almost a shame that It'll never have the desire to do that again once I'm done training it. Oh well, I guess that's just how things work out some times.

In any case, it's just after ten o'clock right now and, after working so hard on It's useless little project, Shinji decides to finally call it a night. It must not have finished It's work though, because instead of leaving the building to head home, it instead began to lay a sleeping bag on the floor. It wasn't long before it was resting inside it.

For a moment, things are silent. But it isn't long before a quiet sound coming for the video. I look to see that Shinji was now laying on top of the sleeping bag. More importantly however, It wasn't wearing either pants or underwear. Not only that, but It's penis was rock hard, something that was clear as day even with the limited lighting of his room.

Licking my lips, I watch Shinji takes a hold of It's dick and beings to stroke it, slowly and gently. I was familiar with how clumsy It was, so I surprised me to see how delicately it handled its penis. The pleasure must have gotten to it though, because it wasn't long before it started stroking fast, exchanging the slow speed for a faster one.

Pulling down my pants, I begin to copy its strokes on my own penis, moaning in response to the pleasure that I felt. I couldn't help but frown at the computer screen. It was a shame that the lightening in It's room was so poor. Otherwise, I would have had an amazing view of its face as it masturbated. Oh well, at least I still had a fine view of It's penis. It was a nice one as well, one that I was proud to own.

It isn't long before It orgasmed, It's cum no doubt raining down on its stomach. I couldn't see much because of the lighting but the image of my toy covered in cum wasn't a hard one to conjure up. It falls asleep not long after that, not bothering to clean itself up.

It takes a bit longer for me to orgasm though. Focused on It's penis, I cum without a word or a sound. The pleasure is still there though, despite the lack of a verbal conformation. Licking the cum off of my chest, I simply watched Shinji as It slept. It was beautiful, watching my toy sleep.

Saying good night, I close the computer and smile with delight at the darkness. I didn't expect It to give me such a show. It pleasured me to know that it knew what to do to give me pleasure, whether it realized it or not.

Lying down, I begin to brainstorm how to go about his training. A toy has unique as Shinji deserved a special training session, one that was one of a kind and tailor made just for It. It deserved to know that, even among the many toys I had to play with, It was still one of a kind and very important to me.

It was the least I could do for my very special toy.

Author's Note: **This was an interesting story to write. Referring to a person as 'It' was natural quite difficult to remember. It was not at all helped by the fact that I decided to start the while 'It' thing when I reached the half way point of the story, forcing me to go back and replace a bunch of words. It's not Valentine's Day themed but it is romance themed and he ate some heart shaped chocolate so I think I'm good.**


End file.
